Forgotten past Darkened future
by Shadow Blackmare
Summary: It has been 5000 and Yami as started getting his memories back, but with that also come pain. When the past starts to come back its itself is not good. An old soul from the past comes to the present day, and the group needs to find out out what happened in the past and help Yami with this problem.


**Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction. I am writing this story, with my fellow Author Tomb Robber Bakura, Name is Shadow Blackmare. Me and my dearst would like to show you our story.  
**

**We Do NOT own any of th Yugioh oringal Characters.**

**Atem-Yami Yugi**

**Mana-Dark Magican Girl**

**Seto -Seto**

**Please Read and review, I love hear comments, even if they are mean, i want to make this a great story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

_5000 B.C __Amenhotep Dynasty Ancient Egypt,_

A Millennium trial was being held within the confides of the palace. It was near evening, and the sun was lowering in the sky outside the palace. The young pharaoh of Egypt sits upon this throne looking dismayed, uneasy about this one trail he wished did not have to happen. The young pharaoh was Atem, a boy no older then 16 at the time, he sat upon his throne in his robes of white. His body in places were wrapped in gold cuffs to show his high rank in the Egyptian palace, so that no one mistake him for a commoner. Surrounding his throne upon the lower level were his six priests. The six that were to protect he millennium items that were made when his father was alive. No one really knows how they were made. One of his priests stood beside his throne. His right hand priest Seto, a childhood friend and rival. All eyes were down cast to the middle of the room. Crouching on the floor, head bowed was a girl, But not just any girl, this was to be his bride. She wore a dark red light cotton dress that bared her shoulders. Her hair was long, and dark red. Red suited her, now that he thought about it. His father had set up the engagement before he passed, a way to keep peace with the his kingdom, and the dark temple across the desert sands. The dark priest known as Anubis who lived in a dark temple was a powerful and feared. The temple trained people to be able to perform the deeds to send the dead souls to the afterlife.

The girl, in this case was his daughter. If Anubis ever learned of what was going on, he would not be happy to learn his flesh and blood was on trail. That was the reason there was so much fright and tension on the air inside the palace. People were afraid of what might happen. Atem himself was not happy about this. His guards had come to him saying there was a female that came to the palace that had knowledge of a tomb robbery of his father's tomb. The female stated that his bride to be had helped in the robbery, which Atem could not believe. His uncle on the other had, Aknadin had said they just hold a trail and see if its true, if so, the girl must be made an example of to the tomb robbers, this cannot go unpunished. So here they all are. Having this girl on trail. He was not happy with this not one bit, though there wasn't much he could do, it is not like he knew her well. At the beginning he was sort of shy of her, and he was more interested in training in the duelling grounds then to spend time with her. He was a child then, when they met. Now he was regretting not spending more time with her, maybe then she wouldn't have gotten into this sort of trouble. Though he had to admit, there were days he forgot that she lived in the palace, he barely saw her. He heard of her leaving the palace to go into town a lot, but he mostly had other things to do, running the kingdom, keeping everyone safe, his training, his lessons. No time for her.

"…and so young princess you are found guilty for your actions, for there is an eye witness that has seen you giving the map on how to get into the tomb to the robbers, and you can not give us a reason as to where you were today" the priest Aknadin had spoken, which in turn had snapped Atem back into the trail. _Guilty, they find her guilty…_ Atem thought as he in turned looked at his other priests, none had protested. He looked up to priest Seto, he too did not protest.

"Do as you wish priest Aknadin, I have no longer wish to be here, banishment is just fine with me. I could return home" the prisoner had spoken, her voice was soft, full of hurt, but strong all the same. Atem turned his attention to her, his heart stilled in his chest and tightened, making his breath short. She had lifted her head and was staring straight up at him. Her eyes were the colour of dark rubies, but it wasn't so much the colour of her eyes that stilled his heart, but the look of such heart brake within them. He had never seen such pain. He wished he could have gotten up, stopped this trail go to her and take her in his arms, to protect her from such pain. To keep her safe and show her what happiness could be, but it was way to late for that. Years have gone by since they had first met as children, and he had barely spent any time with her. Though never the less he did care for her.

"Banishment? You suppose for such betrayal of allowing tomb robbers into the tomb of our late pharaoh that we shall only banish you? No my dear this causes for a much worse punishment, this is on the treason of death" Aknadin replied. He turned to Atem then, to hear what he had to say. Atem on the other hand only heard bits and pieces of his uncles sentence, he stared into the eyes of the girl who now had to be put to death. He had no other choice, bride or not, the evidence was built up against her, and she allowed robbers into his father's tomb. Atem closed his eyes, he gritted his teeth. Lowering his head to have shadows cover his eyes _forgive me princess, I did not spend time with you in order protect you from this. If only I have had, we would not be here, you would not have turned away from me, and hated me so. I am sorry… _He could not say the word, but only nodded slightly to agree.

Atem did not hear any other words, he lifted his head to see the girl being taken away, her eyes had changed from heart brake to utter rage, but she did not fight or protest. He watched her being taken away to be hung. All Atem could think of was that he just sentenced his bride to death, he placed his head in his hand as shock befell upon him. What had he just done? He stood up suddenly and ran down the steps, his priests surprised at his sudden action, fallowed. Atem rounded a few corners, seeing the door that lead outside, he brusted through the opening only to stop in his tracks, he had waited to long. He came to the realization to late. Atem fell to his knees as he stared in shock up at the corpse that hung in the air. His priests stopped behind him, Mana came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort but he could hear her crying.

The sun set as darkness fell over the kingdom. A monster's cry startled them all, it was that of a blue jackal like creature upon the top of a building, the priests got ready to defend if it decided to attack. It didn't, the creature just let out a long, anguishing cry up to the heavens above the kingdom, it then jumped at the corpse of the girl. With a flash the body was in its arms. The lifeless girl that would have been Atem's bride. He held the girl close and let out another cry of anguish. It then disappeared into the night.

Off across the distance, a stunned man was on his knees in utter shock at the scene of a girl being hung to the creature running off with it. He began to shake uncontrollably. _What had just happened, that couldn't have been her, no! it couldn't have been! Pharaoh I will make you pay! _The man vowed to the heavens above him. He lifted his head to the sky, no moon, no stars were out tonight, but there was not a cloud in the sky. The mans white hair fell down his shoulders as tears ran down his cheeks. _She is gone, I am sorry, I was not quick enough, but I vow to find you again… _He closed his eyes, he switched his plans within his head. As things were going to change…

* * *

**Well, That was the first chapter. Hope you enjoy, couldnt give all of it away cuz there still has to be history and such put into this.**

**Remeber to R&R **

**3**


End file.
